The Assassin
by SuperwholockianfromHogwarts
Summary: Harry didn't grow up with the Dursleys. On the night he was left on the door step a man picked him up, that man was an assassin. How does Harry's life change because he grew up as an assassin? HP/LM dark!powerful!OOC!Harry
1. Chapter 1

Harry didn't grow up with the Dursleys. On the night he was left on the door step a man picked him up, that man was an assassin. How does Harry's life change because he grew up as an assassin? HP/LM dark!powerful!OOC!Harry.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and co. I just own the plot.

-/-/-

Noctis Hale stalked across the yard keeping to the shadows to hide himself. The shadows blanketed him hiding him from sight. One of his small hands were wrapped the hilt of a knife. The boy got into position as an older man approached his target. Noctis leaned up against the wall, waiting for the signal, listening to the man talking to his target.

"You've disappointed me Mr. Jones. To think that you'd be stupid enough to try and double cross me even thou you knew of the consequences."

The other man cowered in his patio chair and whimpered, shaking with fear, "Please, I promise it won't happen again. Please! I have a wife and son. Please don't hurt me."

Noctis watched as his target begged for his life. He swiftly approached the body from behind when he received his signal. His footsteps didn't make a sound and he wasn't seen until he was standing directly behind the sniveling man. He took his knife and placed it on the mans jugular looking to the contractor for approval. When he nodded slightly, Noctis swiftly sliced into the mans neck making sure that no blood touched his clothes.

"Your payment has been deposited into your bank account. Your expertise will needed again soon, be on the look out for one of my men."

Noctis just nodded at the man and left the premises. While he was only ten years old he was one of the most sought after assasins in all of Britain. His skills in hidden entry, silence, and incredible sped made him valuable. Also the fact that he killed any one- young, old, man, women- no questions asked attracted many contractors.

Noctis arrived at his home just before midnight and yawned as he took off his mask and black cloak. His mask was silver with black and red etchings of Crocus flowers around his left eye. He loved using the crocus flower for his more secret assassinations, the poison in the flower had no antidote and was completely fatal with the right dosage. The plant was highly endangered but he always kept a vial of it in his pocket and ample supply in his safe. With his outfit removed he then unsheathed five different daggers, two of which coated in poison. And finally removed a 9mm pistol from his ankle holster. He put all of his weaponry and his uniform into a safe and locked it.

He searched the house for any sign of his father, who also had been on a mission that night. Noctis had learned most all of his skills from his father who was an even more renowned assassin than he was. When he saw the his father wasn't home he went to the bathroom to wash up before he ate.

He stared at himself in the mirror. His emerald eyes sparkled and his pale skin offset his raven hair. The tips of his black hair were dyed emerald green matching his eyes. His hair had been untamable when he was younger but it was grown out now, reaching just past his shoulders, so it fell flat. He tied his hair into a pony tail and went to the kitchen.

He made himself a sandwich and sat down at the table. Half way through the sandwich Noctis' father stormed into the kitchen cursing under his breath.

"Noctis! Hide now !" His father yelled at him.

Startled by his fathers demand he just stood there staring at him. Someone slammed through the door and pointed a gun at his fathers chest.

"Dad!" Noctis screamed as a gun shot rang through the house.

Before his father fell to the ground he was able to form one word, "Run."

The words finally sunk in and Noctis ran to his room and opened his safe, he took out all his assassination gear and quickly put it on. He heard footsteps climb up the stairs and he rushed to the window. He flung open the window just as the man slammed his way through the bedroom door.

Noctis jumped out the window as bullets shot across his wall. One bullet skimmed his side and he fell to the ground but managed to continue across his yard and down the street.

He made his way to their safe house. They both knew that their way of life was dangerous work but it paid well. The safe house contained extra weapons, medicines, clothes, and a months supply of food. Luckily for him thou school had ended a few weeks ago so he didn't have to worry about acting like a normal boy. No one suspected that the lovely single father and his young son murdered people for money.

When he arrived at the safe house he tended to his wounds and passed out from exhaustion. His dreams weren't please by that night. In his dreams he was the one who was shot and he laid on the floor, barely alive, as his father was tortured and eventually shot in the head. He woke up screaming for many nights afterward.

-/-/-

For the next few weeks Noctis barricaded himself inside the house, never leaving, trying to figure out who killed his father. He kept forcing himself to relive the night to find clues. He never saw the mans face or any defining features on his body because he was wearing a large cloak and a ski mask. He did recognize the gun thou, mainly because it was rare, he believed only five were made in the whole world. He didn't know the exact name for it but on the streets it was called 'The Punisher'.

Noctis' birthday passed without an acknowledgement on his part. If his father had been with him then they would've had a small celebration and maybe his father would've given him the dagger he'd been asking for for months but since his father wasn't alive anymore he didn't want to think about what could've been. The only special part was that now he was eleven years old.

He had no contact with the outside world with the exception of watching the news every night. The day after he escaped the main story on the news was his fathers death and him being missing, just another reason to keep inside the house.

A week or so after his birthday he got a letter. From an owl. At first he was shocked and then slightly scared. He thought maybe it was the same people who murdered his father trying to lure him out so that they could murder him too. But no one knew he was there and the house was bought under a different name. When he got past his initial shock he opened his letter:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Hale,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 15 August._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Noctis took out the second page and continued:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

A extra slip fell out of the envelope and Noctis bent down, picked up the paper and read the messy scrawling on it:

_Professor Snape will be at the corner of Leon St. and Holmes Ave. on the 15 of August to take you shopping for your school things_.

Noctis didn't believe the letter for a second. He thought it was some elaborate ploy to capture and kill him. But he also thought that might lead him to his fathers killer. He decided that he'd go to where the man would be and check him out before deciding to talk to him or not.

Noctis stared at the bird who had yet to leave.

"So if this is real how am I supposed to accept the invitation."

He didn't truly believe that magic existed and that there was a school to learn it but it did explain some more questionable things that had happened to him the past few years. Two years ago his mission went south and he was caught and almost killed but he magically appeared inside his room where he wasn't before. And sometimes he can see weapons before they are aimed at him. He was only eleven after all he still was young enough to hope that magic existed and not be ridiculed for it.

The owl just hooted but Noctis thought the hoot sounded suspiciously like 'me'.

"So I just write a letter and you'll take it there for me?"

The owl hooted in affirmative. Noctis found a sheet of paper an wrote as formal and neat as he could that he accepted their invitation and was looking forward to learning with them. The owl flew away after he tied the letter to its leg.

He fell into bed that night thinking more in depth of how to go about the confrontation with this man called Snape.

A/N: crocus are actually real flowers and they are poisonous

^read and review! Please!^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: so im leaving to go to my dads house on the twenty-fifth and i won't be back till the end of August. So I'll either get a new chapter up early September or few chapters at the end of August (depending on my access to my phone).

-/-/-/-

Noctis kept a low profile at the safe house never leaving farther than the back porch and never being seen on the front one. He waited patiently for the day to arrive when he'd meet the man named Snape. He didnt know what to expect with the man, when he'd be givin a target by a contracter it included all of their personal information so he didnt have to sleuth for the facts.

He tried to find information on Snape but he couldnt find anything on him. He even made some risky calks to some of his informants to see if they knew anything but in the end he didnt know anymore than what he started with.

As he made his way into town, in a disguise of course and carrying a pack full of supplies, on the fifteenth, Noctis tried to tell himself that he was only going because of the possibility of finding the person who killed his father. In reality thou he was going because he wanted to see if magic was really real, he wanted to experience that childish hope that a normal child would be experiencing at the prospect of learning magic.

When Noctis got to the corner where the man named Snape would be he hid out of sight so that he could watch the man. The man sat on a bench and had shoulder length greasy hair. His crooked nose, dark eyes, and pale skin made him look evil.

Noctis was trained to notice things the normal person wouldn't. While his primary job was that of an assassin he also worked jobs that involved him spying for the contractors extracting important information without even coming into contact with his target.

Aside from the malice in the dark eyes he also saw a sadness. A sadness that accompanied the loss of a loved one, he knew what it looked like for he saw the same thing in his own eyes every time he looked in the mirror.

Noctis decided that to question the man he needed to get him alone an out of the publics eye. He palmed the syringe of knock out poison that he hid in his pocket and slipped into the nearby dark alley.

Noctis morphed his expression into one of innocence and called out:

"Help! Help! Please someone help me!"

Just as he suspected Snape came running toward the sound of a scared child. When the man was completely covered in the darkness, he struck, emptying the syringe into Snape's neck. The man collapsed quickly, Noctis narrowly missed being crushed by the older person.

When he was too young to learn the trade his father had maintained a hide out spot so that Noctis wouldn't get into his assassin stuff. Luckily for Noctis the hideout was in the same alley that he led Snape into.

He knocked a give-away hatch hidden behind a trash bin and dragged the man into the dusty base. It seemed that his father hasn't been in the base for at least a year. The base was small- only two rooms and a small kitchenette. The first room was a living room bed room mix and the second room was a interrogation/ storage room.

Noctis yanked the heavy man until he was sitting up in the chair and he was able to tie him up so that he couldn't escape. When Noctis was sure that the man wasn't going anywhere Noctis left to explore what his father left in the cabinets.

-/-/-/

When Snape woke he was groggy and confused, he tried to remember where he was and he realized he didn't know. The little kid had drugged him and kidnapped him. Snape wanted to smack himself for falling for the kids trick, he was an evil spy for Merlin's sake!

He tried moving and noticed the ropes holding him to the seat. The knots were excellent, he noticed. They ropes were definitely tied by an expert.

He was startled out of his assessment when he heard the kid clear his throat and started talking.

"I see the drugs have worn off." Noctis was twirling around a dagger, he learned early on that while his age made people unsuspecting of him it also made them not be intimidated by him.

"Obviously." Was the only thing Snape said.

"Do you know who I am, Mr. Snape?"

"Of course not, I don't make a habit of knowing all my kidnappers before they drug me and tie me up." Snape replied with a sneer, seriously how could this brat have gotten the better of him.

"You seem to have experience with kidnappers and kidnapping."

Severus just raised a brow and choose to remain silent.

"You will answer all of my questions, understand?" Noctis threatened and nicked the older mans cheek drawing a few beads of red blood.

"But that wasn't a question. It was statement." Snape taunted the child, probably not the best idea considering the brat had a knife but he couldn't help it.

"Your lucky you still have a use old man, because if you didn't you'd be dead right now." The man was getting on Noctis' nerves. "Do you know anything about my fathers murder?"

"Didn't I already tell you that I don't know who you are?" Severus questioned eyeing the young child in front of him.

The kid was no older than twelve and he knew how to draw a person away from where they were supposed to be. He also handled the dagger skillfully.

"You are so infuriating!" Noctis felt like he was close to stomping his feet at the man. He felt so childish, so immature but he was a child and his father was just killed. Noctis felt emotionally unstable like he didnt know whether to start crying or to stab something. In the end the crying started to win and small streaks of tears dripped down his face.

"Dammit!" Noctis cursed as he furiously wiped at his emerald orbs.

"Um..." When the child started crying Snape felt uncomfortable but he was tied down so he couldn't leave.

Noctis wanted to curl up into a ball to cry. He missed his dad so much, it had only been a month since his death but Noctis realized that even thou he killed people for a living he was only eleven years old. He felt like a crybaby bawling in front of a man that he didn't even know.

Noctis left the room to get some tissues before he started talking to Snape again and as he rummaged through the pack he brought and dislodged the Hogwarts letter he'd received, knocking the contents on the floor. Noctis picked them up and stared at the letter before running back into the other room.

-/-/-/-

Read and review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: thanks to Coho Commanche who was giving me some ideas for the story. And also to the guest who was criticizing me i would like to point out that I'm only in ninth grade so I'm sorry that my writing skills aren't up to your standards, I'm trying my best. Also if you don't like the fact that i make some mistakes you don't have to read my story just hit the little back button and move on with your life. I'm writing this for fun and i only started writing them fairly recently so i don't know where to find people who will beta for me. I understand that i make mistakes so you could at least be kind enough to tell me a bit NICER where the mistakes are and I'll fix them eventually. On that note if anyone knows/is a beta who would be willing to check over my chapters i would appreciate it if you message me.

-/-/-/

"Is it real?" Noctis questioned Snape almost frantically, his hands shaking as he held the papers tightly.

"Is what real, you insolent child?" Severus was a patient man but he didn't appreciate being tied up for hours and being interrogated.

"Magic." Noctis said as if it was obvious but still with the frantic undertone.

"How did you learn of magic?" Snape asked sharply, trying to get a look at the papers clutched in his kidnappers hand.

"A letter arrived at my safe house, by owl, addressed to me from a school called *Hogwarts*. Also attached was a note telling me to meet a Mr. Snape at the corner where you were previously stationed." Noctis thought about it for a moment and held up the papers to confirm his story.

Snape didn't even bother to look at the papers, he only stared at the child in front of him. Gone was the crying child beside him only minutes previously and in its place was still a child, but one that carried itself with confidence. Other than the slight shake of his hands, the child betrayed no other emotion.

"Noctis then, I presume?"

"Yes, sir."

"What do you mean by safe house?" Severus glanced around the room which he could only call a crude interrogation room. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the child tense slightly. He filed that in the back of his mind for later reference.

"Um...I...uh?" Noctis stuttered out and Snape raised an eyebrow at him.

While he already questioned Snape whether he killed his father or not, he didn't want this man, that he didn't know, to know about his life. He didn't want anyone's pity. He didn't need anyone feeling sorry for him because up until recently he's loved his life, the excitement of his job made sure that he was never bored and his father's presence made sure that he was never unloved or lonely.

"And what of your father? You asked if I had murdered him."

"…" Noctis felt vulnerable, he didn't like not knowing what to do or say.

Snape didn't try to pry further yet. He knew that if the child went to Hogwarts then he'd be sorted into slytherin and he be able to wear him down threw out the year. And if the child didn't go with him then it wasn't necessary to know Noctis' secrets.

"Prove it, please?" Noctis whispered slightly pleading.

"I would, but that would require use of my arms." Snape struggled slightly to show his immobility.

"Don't attack me if I let you go." Noctis warned.

Snape raised an eyebrow signaling that he'd never even thought about it. He watched the child shrug with a sheepish grin.

"It's happened before. It was supposed to be a simple interrogation, the man didn't believe that he'd be safe once he answered my questions." Noctis chuckled lightly, "They never do, they always have a look of surprise on their faces when I leave and they haven't been hurt. I don't kill unless I'm paid for it. But he attacked he attacked me when I untied him and I was left with a broken arm. That was actually the first time I used ... magic. When he started attacking me I transported myself to my room, I was about seven at the time, I think."

"So assassin, interrogator, and spy also I would presume." Snape eyed the tall-for-his-age, lithe figure.

"Yes, sir." Noctis stared at his feet embarrassed under the man's watchful gaze.

Noctis stepped forward and carefully undid the knots he meticulously tied. Snape stretched his stiff body when he was finally free and able to move around. He reached into his robes trying to get out his wand. He started panicking minutely when he couldn't find the magical wood. When he looked up he saw the child holding out the long, dark polished stick to him.

Snape waved his wand, "Accio rope. Incendio."

Noctis watched in awe as flame erupted from the end of the wood. Amazement was expressed all over his face as the fire changed to water and the flame was extinguished. His jaw dropped when after another whispered incantation the rope was completely unburned, just like it was when it was wrapped around Snape's body.

"Cool."

Snape let a smidgin of a smile grace his lips momentarily before readjusting his emotionless mask. He always did enjoy seeing a muggle borns first taste of magic.

"So are you going to grace our school with your presence?"

"Why not, it's not like I have anything left for me in this life."

"Do you need to get anything from your house?"

"Yes, sir. Just some clothes and…ah… my tools."

"If I see you using them or threatening students with them you will be in serious trouble."

"What if I'm using them for training in a controlled environment?"

"As long as I am in your presence. You don't speak as thou you are only eleven years old?"

"In my line of work I need respect, speaking like child wouldn't help me receive it. Also, I like reading." Noctis left the room and collected his supplies and put them in the satchel he brought.

"Where are we going?"

Noctis was hesitant to answer but answered when he saw Snape's pointed look, "1370 Modoc Ave."

Snape held out his arm to Noctis and said slightly exasperated and the boy's confusion, "Hold on. We're going to apparate to your house."

"Ok." Noctis said as he grabbed onto Snape's arm and was pulled into what felt like a small tunnel.

They arrived inside the house right in front of the door. Noctis let go of Snape and ran up the steps.

"Im be back in a minute, just stay there." He called out while making his way to his room.

The houses layout was open so Snape could see into the living room and the kitchen from where he stood. While there was furniture the rooms felt bare with the exception of a three pictures.

Upon closer inspection Snape saw that the first picture contained only Noctis but in younger form. The second picture was of Noctis and an older man. *His father* Snape presumed. The older man was tall with honey blonde hair and icy blue eyes, he looked completely different than Noctis.

"My father."

Snape looked at Noctis who was carrying a duffle bag of clothes, money, and weapons. The child had also changed his clothes into what looked similar to a wizards robe.

"I thought I'd blend in better with my assassin gear. It looks kind've like your robes."

"You look nothing like your father. Did you take after your mother?"

"I, ah, don't know who my mother is. Technically I don't know who my father is either. My father found me on the sidewalk when I was still a baby and took me in. I've been his son ever since." Noctis cursed himself when he felt tears well up in his eyes.

Snape saw the almost tears and questioned again, "What happened to your father?"


End file.
